


Sentry Duty

by erunamiryene



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard can't sleep; Garrus comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry Duty

"Garrus?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Traynor? I didn't think you ever left the CIC. What's up?"

"It's the commander."

"Lian?" He coughed. "I mean, Shepard? What is it?"

"I think you should go see her. She just left the bridge and she looked … I don't know. Haunted. She's barely left her cabin since the Sanctuary mission. I'm worried about her."

Garrus set down his tools. "I'm going now. Thanks for coming down."

He tapped on the door, then palmed the sensor. Shepard was standing at the viewport, staring into space.

"Lian?"

She didn't turn.

He crossed the room to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can hear them."

He couldn't stop himself from looking around the room. "Who?"

Shepard's voice was monotone. "Thane. Mordin. The civilians at Sanctuary. The asari on Thessia. Colonists on Horizon. Sometimes I think I can hear Harbinger. Sometimes I swear I can hear one of those damn banshees … so I turn, pistol drawn, but nothing's there."

Garrus nodded, and cautiously put an arm around her waist. "When was the last time you slept? I mean, no offense, but you look like hell, and I thought that was my job in this relationship."

She shrugged. "Don't remember. I can't sleep. When I sleep, my guard is down. Something could happen, and I couldn't stop it in time."

"You can't win a war when you can't keep your eyes open, Shepard."

"Watch me. Besides, I have too much to do. And …" She trailed off.

"And what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his. "You know you can't bullshit me, Shepard. If you don't tell me, I can't fix it."

She jerked her head away. "You can't fix  _me_ , Garrus." She sighed and managed a small smile. "You can't calibrate me to not be messed up."

He chuckled. "We're both messed up, you know, and I wouldn't have you any other way. Now what were you going to say?"

Shepard's voice was almost inaudible. "When I sleep, the voices are louder, more insistent, more real. They're bad enough when I'm awake, but when I'm asleep? I-" Her voice cracked, then wavered. "I can't handle it. I feel like they're accusing me if I sleep. And what if I don't wake back up?"

Garrus guided her to the bed and whisked her shirt off over her head. "Sleep."

"But-"

"No arguing. I'm here, and it'll be okay." He tapped his omni-tool. "Traynor, if anything comes up that needs the commander, route it to me. If it requires in-person attention, bring it to Shepard's cabin."

"Yes, Garrus."

"Please ensure that word is passed. She is _not_  to be disturbed."

"Will do."

He turned to look at Shepard. "And get your hands off your hips – you know you'll be doing the same for me when the time comes, and you'll expect me to just go along with it and not complain … so you don't get to complain, either."

She scowled, then nodded and nearly collapsed onto the bed and crawled under the blanket. "Can you stand watch sitting by me?" Her voice was uncharacteristically unsure.

"Of course." He picked a book off the shelf and sat next to her; she curled up against him.

"If things get ... bad, will you wake me?"

"You know I will."

"Thank you," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

He stroked her hair. "Anytime."


End file.
